Chasing Pavements
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura hidup normal layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Memiliki reputasi yang bagus dan memiliki ikatan yang baik antara dirinya dengan sang atasan. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi ketakutannya di masa lalu./"Apa kau mengenal betul mengapa laki-laki itu selalu memandangmu dengan wajah sedih?/Long oneshoot for dindaadr :3


Mata hitam itu masih menatap sesosok gadis yang duduk berjongkok di sudut ruangan dengan terisak. Ia menangis. Gadis itu menangis dan tenggelam dalam-dalam di lipatan tangannya.

Mata itu masih memandangnya. Tersirat tatapan penuh emosi dan luka di sana. Gadis itu masih belum menatapnya sejak pagi tadi. Ia tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang bengkak kebiruan dan memar.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," lirihnya.

Gadis itu mendongak. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang terasa mengerikan di jelaga hitamnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku."

Pemilik mata kelam itu menggeleng rendah. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Memukul keras kepalanya di kedua sisinya.

"Aku cinta kamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Lagi.

Gadis itu berteriak memakinya setelah berdiri dan melemparkannya barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku berharap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu! Tidak pernah mengenal dirimu selama hidupku. Dan aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dengan langkah tertatih. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Setelah semua luka ini ia dapatkan, ia tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya secara normal. Bekas-bekas luka pukulan yang membiru tampak berubah warna menjadi agak kehitaman.

Pemilik mata kelam itu masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Menatap kosong pada dinding dimana gadis itu bersandar dan menangis di sana.

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi untuk memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada kehidupan yang menari-nari di matanya. Semuanya tenggelam. Tenggelam ke dalam lautan luka tak berdasar.

Mata itu masih memandang tubuh rapuh gadis itu saat berjalan membelah jalan besar yang tengah ramai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu di sana, sampai sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi tampak tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudi dan—

—semua terjadi begitu saja.

Dan dalam sekejap mata penuh luka itu kembali basah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chasing Pavements**_

.

.

* * *

 **Dedicated for dindaadr**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **10 tahun kemudian…**_

"Uh, ya di sana,"

Ranjang itu berderit hebat. Tidak peduli bagaimana hebatnya percintaan yang terjadi di atas sana, bunyi derit ranjang yang berteriak semakin memekakkan telinga.

Pria itu terus mendorong benda kebanggaannya masuk ke dalam titik terdalam milik wanita yang terbaring lemas di bawahnya. Ia belum klimaks dan ia butuh pelepasan.

"Ah,"

Semuanya lepas. Ia menembakkan jutaan benihnya ke dalam rahim wanita itu. Mereka terengah-engah sesaat, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka.

"Kau tidak memakai pengaman," titah wanita itu.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau meminum obat pengontrol kehamilanmu. Aku tidak akan khawatir tentang itu."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Pria itu kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar. "Kau harus membunuh makhluk yang akan tumbuh di perutmu itu atau aku yang akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas panjang. "Kau melakukannya denganku, melampiaskan segalanya padaku. Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa sedikit pun padaku?"

Pria itu bangkit dari tubuh wanita itu. Memakai celana dalam dan celana kainnya dengan santai lalu diikuti kemejanya. "Tidak."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, bukan senyum yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Tapi luka. "Kau mencintai wanita lain, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu."

Pria itu berdiri, mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa putih besar di dalam kamar hotel yang disewanya untuk dua malam.

"Kau bukan wanita bodoh, Ino."

Lalu, pria itu keluar kamar dengan mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri keras-keras. Mengutuk dirinya dengan hinaan yang menyedihkan. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

"Kau idiot, Sasuke, kau idiot." Gumamnya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura melangkah memasuki lobi sebuah kantor yang berpusat di sebelah utara kota Tokyo. Gedung ini adalah pusat dari sepuluh cabang kantor kecil yang tersebar di beberapa kota besar selain Tokyo dan memiliki banyak pegawai berprestasi yang membuat nama Perusahaan ini maju berkembang pesat dalam enam tahun terakhir.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Seorang lelaki menyapanya hangat sesaat setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam lift dan menemukan lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh itu ada di dalam sana.

Sakura ikut tersenyum, mengangguk kecil dengan kedua tangannya memeluk map berukuran sedang. "Selamat pagi juga, Sai. Apa kau tidur dengan baik tadi malam?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Shimura Sai itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sampai suara tawa terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Sangat baik. Terima kasih. Kau membuat itu semua lebih baik."

Sakura memutar matanya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat tatapan mata Sai mengarah padanya dengan _intens_ , namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi, ia tersenyum.

"Kau pandai membual, Shimura," jawabnya. Pintu lift masih bergerak naik. Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perutnya ketika lift itu terus bergerak. Sakura berharap ini bukan masalah serius. Ia lupa meminum obatnya.

Pintu lift berdenting. Dan Sakura sudah sampai di lorong ruangannya bekerja. Sai ikut keluar dari lift bersamanya. Cucu emas dari sebuah Perusahaan properti tempat Sakura bekerja memang terkenal sangat baik dengan para pegawainya dan tidak memiliki skandal yang bisa merugikan namanya sendiri atau nama Perusahaan. Sai dikenal yang terbaik di kelasnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang," kata Sai setelah mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu ruangannya.

Sakura kembali memutar matanya, kali ini sembari tertawa. Ia melihat sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua di lorong ini.

"Baiklah."

Sai tersenyum puas, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi wanita itu kilat tanpa Sakura sadari. Sakura terlonjak beberapa saat setelah Sai pergi meninggalkannya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang memerah, tersenyum malu-malu saat salah satu teman kantornya lewat dan menyapanya ramah. Wajahnya masih memerah dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkannya selain tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Kau menghilang semalaman, kemana saja kau? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu, kau juga tidak ada di kamar hotelmu. Kau membuat kami cemas, nak."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, ia masih tidak mau menatap wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada sebuah kertas yang ada di atas mejanya dan membacanya. Ini lebih baik ketimbang ia harus meladeni dua orang yang tidak diinginkannya dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke, jawab pertanyaan Ibumu!" Bentak pria yang duduk di samping wanita yang harus—dipanggilnya Ibu.

Sasuke melempar pulpennya ke atas meja. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap satu-satu wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya. Wajah sialan yang ia dapatkan dari pasangan yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa ruangannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menunduk. Tidak sanggup menatap mata yang senada dengannya. Berbeda dengan sang suami yang berani membalas tatapan balik putranya dengan tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" serunya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, ia mendorong sedikit mundur kursi kerjanya, membiarkan kedua orangtuanya berbicara dan ia akan diam.

"Jangan perlakukan kami seperti ini," cicit sang Ibu yang masih menatap remasan tangan di pangkuannya. Wanita itu masih tidak mampu menatap mata anaknya yang terasa mengiris hatinya.

Sasuke masih diam.

Kini, sang kepala keluarga mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut punggung istrinya yang mulai terisak pelan. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, melihat sebuah drama yang sudah terjadi ribuan kali selama hidupnya..

"Ibumu mencoba menghubungimu lewat ponsel, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya, aku menyuruhnya untuk menghubungimu melalui nomor kamar dan jawabannya membuat kami khawatir, kau tidak ada di kamarmu." Jawab sang kepala keluarga menyertai maksud sang istri.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apa kalian benar-benar mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Ibunya masih terisak, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat berkerut di beberapa sisinya. Meskipun uang bisa merubah segala penampilannya, ia tetap terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur. Sasuke tahu kalau Ibunya tidak begitu tertarik dengan salon dan segala macam perawatan kecantikan lainnya sampai saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," jawabnya datar. "Kalian bisa pergi, aku harus menghadiri rapat sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau kalian masih ingin di sini, terserah. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Ibunya sudah berani menatapnya, menghapus kedua matanya yang basah dan mencoba tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami akan pergi," jawabnya sembari menggenggam lembut tangan sang suami yang tampak marah dengan perlakuan buruk anaknya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi kami jika kau butuh bantuan, kami akan selalu ada untukmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, membiarkan pasangan itu melangkah keluar ruangannya. Pintu kembali tertutup dan Sasuke merasa remasan kuat yang tak kentara di hatinya semakin keras. Meremasnya sampai terasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh, Sasuke menggenggam sebuah gelas kaca yang berisikan cairan bening untuk dirinya minum. Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah map, melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam.

"Tuan, apa aku mengganggumu? Aku harus menyerahkan ini padamu."

Sasuke menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja. Menatap map itu dan bergantian pada mata cerah wanita itu. "Tidak, Ino."

Ino hanya mengangguk, menyerahkan map itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berbalik untuk menatap punggung Uchiha Sasuke dari belakang dengan dalam. Mencoba menembus benteng baja yang dibangun kokoh di dalam hatinya, mencoba masuk untuk menghancurkannya tapi ia gagal.

Yamanaka Ino hanya wanita pemanas ranjangnya, dan tidak lebih dari itu.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mendapat perintah langsung dari atasannya, Danzo, untuk menghadiri rapat di sebuah Perusahaan berbintang yang berjarak lima _kilometer_ dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tugasnya sebagai seorang sekretaris yang diawas langsung oleh sang pemilik Perusahaan membuatnya bekerja keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan berharap tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Sakura merasa nyaman dengan segalanya, bekerja dan mendapat gaji yang cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia sudah terlatih hidup mandiri sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya karena kecelakaan sebuah mobil yang menewaskan keduanya.

Sakura tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi. Baginya, hidup sendiri tanpa membebani orang lain lebih baik dan itu membuatnya bahagia karena ia tidak pernah membuat orang lain merasa terbebani karena dirinya. Ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Sai sedang mengikuti rapat dan lelaki itu tidak bisa pergi bersamanya. Tuan Danzo tidak mengizinkan Sai pergi barang lima menit saja untuk menemani Sakura pergi.

"Selamat pagi."

Sakura mengangguk pada wanita cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang tersenyum padanya di meja sekretaris lobi. Wanita itu tampil cantik dengan balutan kemeja ungu dan rok senada. Menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan kau dikirim oleh Perusahaan Shimura Group untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen penting, bukan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia mengikuti langkah wanita itu setelah wanita itu berkata untuk mengikutinya. Yamanaka Ino berhenti di sebuah meja besar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih map yang dibawa Sakura, membacanya dan beberapa kali menuliskan sesuatu di dalam komputer besarnya.

"Naiklah ke lantai tiga puluh lima, aku akan menemuimu setelah kau bertemu dengan atasan kami. Ini harus ditandatangani olehnya." Kata Ino dengan ramah.

Sakura tersenyum setelah mendapatkan mapnya kembali. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya. Membiarkan Sakura melangkah sendiri ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol di dalam sana.

Lift bergerak naik. Sakura sendiri di dalam lift itu dan tidak ada pegawai sekelas dirinya yang ikut masuk bersamanya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh. Sakura bergerak ke sudut lift untuk memberi ruang siapa pun orang yang akan masuk bersamanya ke dalam lift.

Seorang laki-laki masuk dengan setelan jas hitamnya lengkap. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat tatapan mata lelaki itu langsung terarah padanya.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup dan Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat berdiri bersisian dengan lelaki tampan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya ini. Sakura berharap ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang pegawai biasa atau seorang asisten kepala. Tapi—

"Mengapa kau menggunakan lift ini?"

Sakura menarik napasnya, berusaha tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki lelaki ini dan mencoba bersikap normal.

"Aku harus pergi ke lantai tiga puluh lima, salah satu sekretaris di lobi menyuruhku untuk naik dengan lift. Aku hanya menurutinya."

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan tidak merespon apa-apa selain menatapnya, mencoba masuk ke dalam mata hijaunya dan mencari-cari di dalam sana. Sakura tidak tahu arti tatapan tajam lelaki itu yang entah mengapa terasa membuatnya terbakar dan ingin berlari pergi untuk menangis. Terselip sebuah perasaan aman di dalam hatinya dan Sakura berusaha mengenyahkannya.

"Ini lift khusus untuk para atasan. Kau salah menaiki lift, Nona. Lain kali hati-hati." Jawabnya tenang.

Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut, menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia kemudian memukul kepalanya pelan dan merasa malu atas apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu kalau lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya termasuk orang penting di Perusahaan ini.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat responnya, tapi lelaki itu masih diam dan tidak lagi menatapnya. Tatapannya fokus ke depan.

Pintu lift berdenting untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Sakura merasa kalau ini adalah lantai yang ditujunya setelah melihat nomor lantai yang ada di dalam lift itu.

"Oh," Sakura melihat Yamanaka Ino berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan menutup mulutnya ketika menatap dirinya dan lelaki yang melangkah keluar dari lift lebih dulu dari Sakura. Lelaki yang bersamanya di lift itu hanya melirik Ino sekilas dan pergi di belokan lorong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menggunakan lift ini," kata Ino menyesal. Ino sudah menunggunya dan Sakura merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Ini salahnya karena tidak bertanya lebih dulu mengenai peraturan di sini.

"Salahku, aku terlalu ceroboh dan aku baru saja melanggar peraturan di sini," jawab Sakura. Ino menarik napasnya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino dengan benar kali ini. Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Sosok lelaki dengan stelan jas hitam langsung ditangkap oleh kornea matanya. Lelaki itu berdiri membelakanginya dan Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ah, mungkin saja atasan tertinggi Perusahaan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Danzo yang sudah berkepala enam atau lebih mungkin? Tapi, Sakura merasa kalau lelaki di depannya jauh lebih muda dari atasannya sendiri?

Lelaki itu berbalik, tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang berdiri bagai orang idiot di dekat pintu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang hampir melompat keluar ruangan karena lelaki yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya adalah lelaki yang bersamanya di dalam lift tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sakura menyesal. Ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan tadi dan merasa kalau dirinya terlihat buruk di pertemuan perdana mereka.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura dari Danzo Group. Aku ditugaskan untuk memberimu sebuah dokumen mengenai saham dan beberapa masalah lainnya. Tuan Danzo menginginkan ini untuk diserahkan kepadamu." Sakura mendorong map itu ke hadapan lelaki itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia masih merasa takut kalau lelaki ini tidak menyukai sikapnya. Namun, semua ketakutannya terasa memudar setelah mendapat tatapan mata itu terasa lembut menatapnya.

"Kau tidak berbicara formal padaku?" tanyanya.

Sakura hampir saja jatuh merosot dari sofanya dan pergi dari sini jika ia merasa terlalu bodoh saat ini. Tidak biasanya ia lupa seperti ini karena gugup. Ia tidak pernah melupakan tata karma antar pegawai dan atasan. Baik di dalam kantornya maupun di luar kantor.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura, memberikan Sakura map yang dibawanya. "Tidak apa. Kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini."

Sakura ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia melupakan semua kebodohan dan rasa gugupnya setelah melihat senyum kecil itu. Dunianya terasa berputar yang tadinya baik-baik saja, menjadi berantakan setelah melihat tatapan mata kelam itu.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku?" kata lelaki itu setelah Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke dekat pintu.

Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Tentu, Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Company. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Sakura melihat lelaki itu menghela napas lega dan tatapan mata itu terasa kian melunak ketika menatapnya. Sakura pergi ke luar ruangan setelah Uchiha Sasuke mempersilahkannya untuk pergi.

Ino sedang berdiri di dekat pintu lift dan menunggu Sakura yang tampak kesulitan mencari lift khusus untuk pegawai seperti dirinya.

"Kemari, lewat sini." Ino menuntunnya untuk pergi menuju lift khusus pegawai. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti saat Uchiha Sasuke keluar ruangannya dan langsung menatap mereka dengan dingin.

Sakura menatap mata itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Tapi gagal. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu pintar menutupi segalanya bahkan dari matanya pun Sakura tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan lift itu, Ino. Antarkan Nona ini sampai ke lobi." Perintah Sasuke dan Ino segera menurutinya. Ino berbalik dan menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali mengikutinya.

Sebelum Sakura berbalik, ia sempat melihat Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dalam dan ia sendiri tidak bisa membaca tatapan itu sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam lift dan memikirkan semuanya.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino benar-benar sekretaris yang baik. Wajahnya yang cantik dan juga sikapnya yang ramah pada tamu maupun antar pegawai membuat Sakura terkesan saat pertemuan pertama mereka hari ini. Ino mengantarnya sampai menuruni tangga teras gedung. Sakura tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini. Ia memilih untuk naik kendaraan umum.

"Hati-hati, kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini," kata Ino dengan senyum.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Ino untuk membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku, Haruno Sakura. Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku dengan baik denganmu."

Ino menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum. Sakura menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Sosok Sai keluar dari mobil.

"Kakek bilang kau di sini, jadi aku menjemputmu di sini."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sai yang tampak khawatir karena dirinya. Sakura segera berpamitan pada Ino dan mengikuti Sai untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu pergi.

Ino memutar tubuhnya, terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada tiang gedung dengan menatap ke arah mobil hitam yang membawa Sakura pergi bersama seorang laki-laki yang Ino tahu bernama Sai.

Ino melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tidak memedulikan kehadirannya. Tatapan mata Ino beralih mengikuti Sasuke yang menatap kosong lantai teras. Ino tersenyum, menyadari kalau saat ini jam kerja mereka telah berakhir dan kesempatan ini bisa digunakannya untuk tidak bersikap formal pada atasannya.

Ino tersenyum pedih memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Ino bergerak lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke, mencoba memegang lengan lelaki itu namun ditahannya.

"Dia wanita itu 'kan? Dia wanita yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu, berharap wanita itu bisa memelukmu atau memberikan cintanya padamu dan bukan untuk orang lain." Kata Ino lirih.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan dan menoleh ke arah Ino. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya keras setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya menuju mobilnya. Langit di atas sana sudah mulai menggelap, Ino masih diam berdiri di teras gedung dengan pandangan terluka menatap mobil hitam yang melaju cepat menjauhi parkir halaman.

"Saatnya untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang," gumam Ino rendah dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengantar mobilmu." Kata Sai saat mereka berhenti untuk makan malam. Sai sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya untuk menepi saat hujan semakin deras turun dan menghalangi pandangan kaca mobil. Mereka berhenti di café yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung dan memutuskan untuk berteduh di sana.

Sakura menyesap teh manisnya. "Ah, terima kasih. Kau sangat baik."

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kopi yang dipesannya, menyesapnya dalam-dalam untuk merasakan pahitnya kopi itu di lidahnya.

Sakura menatap kosong camilan ringan yang dipesan Sai. Wanita itu tidak berniat untuk memakan camilan itu walau sekedar menggigit ujungnya saja. Pikirannya kembali terbang mundur ke belakang. Saat pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu mendebarkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

Sakura berpikir ia menyukai Shimura Sai dalam segi apapun. Lelaki itu sudah diciptakan untuk jadi yang terbaik di antara semua laki-laki di dunia ini. Namun, saat ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, semua berubah.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat alis Sakura beberapa kali mengerut, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada di atas meja dan meremasnya lembut, lalu berkata, "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar ia melepas genggaman tangan Sai dan dirinya sendiri. Sai sempat terkejut untuk hal ini dan Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" ujar Sakura.

Sai terdiam sesaat. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tajam sebelum pandangannya kembali melembut. "Baiklah. Aku akan membayar tagihannya dan kau tunggu di mobil."

Sakura menurutinya dan segera keluar café sebelum semuanya berantakan. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sai tentunya. Ia tidak ingin perasaan lelaki itu tergores karena sikapnya yang berubah tiba-tiba. Sakura menyadarinya, Sakura menyadari ada yang berubah. Dan itu karena dirinya.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhan, bantu aku."

Uzumaki Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dengan paksa saat lelaki itu mabuk dan beberapa kali berceloteh tidak jelas. Naruto mendapat telepon dari Ibu Sasuke mengenai keadaan anaknya yang tidak kembali ke hotel sejak jam kerja berakhir.

Naruto tahu persis apa yang dialami Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Menjadi sahabat sejak mereka masih memakai popok bersama membuat Naruto mengerti apa yang Sasuke alami sejak dirinya masih remaja dan anak-anak. Hubungan keluarga yang tidak baik dan juga mental yang hancur membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang terlalu dingin tak tersentuh dan begitu keras.

"Minggir, bodoh!" seru Sasuke saat mengenal suara Naruto yang berusaha mengajaknya untuk kembali ke hotel.

Naruto mendengus saat kata-kata Sasuke begitu membuatnya kesal. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyerah. Naruto akan membantu Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Dan dia juga berjanji akan selalu ada di samping lelaki itu kapan pun.

"Ayo, Sasuke, kau harus pulang!" Naruto menarik paksa lengan Sasuke yang terasa lemas di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya mabuk dan untung saja dia tidak berbuat onar di dalam klub jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah.

Dan bagusnya lagi, Sasuke tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis murahan yang menawarkannya satu malam bersama. Biasanya, Sasuke paling lemah akan hal itu. Tapi, kali ini lelaki itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati karena jalanan masih basah akan hujan yang baru saja berhenti sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Beberapa pohon di pinggir jalan juga terlihat miring dan terlihat akan roboh. Naruto mempercepat laju mobilnya agar terhindar dari runtuhan pohon itu.

Setelah sampai di hotel, Naruto membopong Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dibantu oleh petugas kamar hotel setelah Naruto meminta bantuannya untuk membuka kamar bernomor tiga belas itu.

Naruto memberikan selembar uang untuk petugas itu dan menyuruhnya pergi setelah menutup pintunya. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan kepalanya membentur tepi ranjang. Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia selalu menemukan Sasuke yang hancur seperti ini setiap pekannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke untuk hal ini. Ini jelas-jelas bisa membuat hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya semakin berantakan.

Sasuke membuka jasnya, membiarkan kemeja hitamnya masih menempel di tubuh indahnya yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Naruto mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang masih mabuk. Napas lelaki itu memberat.

"Aku bertemu _dia_ hari ini," lirihnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya samar-samar langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat dan menemukan jelaga hitamnya terbuka lebar, tampak sedih di sana.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

Sasuke tertawa rendah kemudian diam dan menggeleng.

Naruto mendesah berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah mendengar dari Sasuke semua ceritanya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke dan meremasnya agak kuat di sana setelah Sasuke berusaha untuk sadar dari mabuknya. "Kau harus bisa membuatnya mengingat dirimu dan memaafkan dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghadiri rapat yang diadakan oleh Perusahaan Uchiha Company saat ini. Ia datang bersama Sai sebagai pemegang saham untuk mewakili Danzo yang memilih untuk pergi ke rumah sakit demi menyembuhkan komplikasi ginjalnya yang parah.

Uchiha Sasuke benar, setelah ini mereka akan sering bertemu.

Sakura berusaha melenyapkan pikiran itu saat pintu lift terbuka dan dirinya masuk ke dalam bersama Sai di sisinya. Hari ini Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Ino.

Pintu lift kembali berdenting dan Sakura mengikuti Sai yang melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Setelah mengetahui dimana ruang mereka akan rapat nanti, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bodoh setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia akan menjadi pegawai yang baik.

Sakura tersenyum dari jauh saat melihat sosok Ino yang berdiri membelakanginya dan sedang menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Sai tampak santai melalui wanita itu dan Sakura berusaha ramah untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, Ino," sapa Sakura. Ino menoleh dengan terkejut tetapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Astaga, Sakura, aku kira Tayuya yang menyapaku. Suara kalian sedikit mirip kurasa."

Ino tertawa kemudian, lalu Sakura melihat Sai yang menunggunya tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Ino berdiri. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan melihat sosok Sai yang berdiri dengan tenang di sana.

Lalu, sebuah pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dengan setelan jas abu-abunya dan sosok laki-laki berambut kuning terang dengan mata biru cerahnya yang menghipnotis Sakura beberapa saat karena bibir lelaki itu melengkung padanya.

Ino segera beranjak untuk mendekati Sasuke beserta kawan laki-lakinya. Sakura tidak kenal dengan laki-laki itu. Namun, ia berusaha ramah dan menyapanya.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ino mengikuti langkah Sasuke pergi dan Sakura segera menyusul Sai yang tampaknya memiliki aura lain saat dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke bertemu di lorong dan saling bertatapan beberapa saat.

Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat bersama. Lalu, suara laki-laki berambut kuning itu memecah keheningan setelah para anggota yang lain merasa terkejut karena kehadiran mereka bersama-sama.

"Maaf, tadi kami memiliki sedikit masalah dan aku bertemu dengan Tuan Sai di lorong. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan bersama."

Para anggota yang lain saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Lelaki itu duduk tak jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menempati kursi utama. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar keras saat matanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan mata hitam yang tajam milik Sasuke. Pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus.

Sasuke berdiri untuk menjelaskan rencana proyek terbaru mereka dan beberapa kali terlibat perdebatan dengan anggota yang lain termasuk Sai. Sakura sering menangkap tatapan dingin Sasuke yang menusuk pada Sai saat lelaki itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura, Sai sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sampai dimana suara Sasuke serasa meremas jantungnya. "Nona Haruno, bisa kau ambil kesimpulan mengapa Shimura Sai bertanya mengenai pertanyaan yang dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas ketika tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah padanya. Sakura memainkan pulpennya dan merasa gugup saat ini juga. Tatapan lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Naruto itu juga kini mengarah padanya.

"Mungkin, Tuan Shimura masih belum mengerti tentang rencana proyek yang Anda inginkan, Tuan." Jawab Sakura.

Sakura melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tampak biasa saja dan kemudian lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Oke, rapat akan dilanjutkan minggu depan. Terima kasih."

Sakura keluar ruangan setelah Uchiha Sasuke beserta anggota yang lain keluar terlebih dulu. Masih menyisakan antara dirinya dan Shimura Sai yang duduk di dalam.

Sai menghentikan gerakan tangannya, memandang Sakura dari sisi kanannya dan bibirnya terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Sakura, apa kau mengenal betul mengapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu menatapmu dengan wajah sedih?"

Sakura menjatuhkan pulpennya tanpa sadar. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Sakura berani bersumpah, ia tidak tahu mengapa Sai bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia segera keluar ruangan tanpa Sai di sisinya. Meninggalkan Sai di dalam ruangan dan membiarkan dirinya pergi untuk mencerna semuanya.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu menatapnya sedih. Tapi, mengapa?

.

.

Yamanaka Ino sedang pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh hijau kesukaannya. Ia memiliki waktu santai sekitar lima belas menit setelah rapat selesai. Teh hijau ini mampu menenangkan pikirannya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mencoba dan berhasil.

Ino memutar tubuhnya, menemukan Uzumaki Naruto yang datang dengan segelas cangkir kosong untuk menyeduh kopi hitam di dapur. Ino hanya mengangguk, dan tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Naruto yang memilih untuk melewati tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Ino," panggil Naruto. Ino sudah berjalan tiga langkah ke depan dan suara Naruto yang berat dan dalam menghentikan langkahnya. Ino menggenggam gelas berisi teh miliknya dengan kuat.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menunggu gelas kopi miliknya hingga terisi penuh.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Kau tahu apa posisimu di sini dan apa keuntungan dari masing-masing kalian."

Ino menggenggam gelasnya semakin kuat.

Naruto menarik gelasnya dari tempat kopi dan berjalan melalui tubuh Ino yang bergetar. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman dan rekan kerja yang baik. Aku sudah lama melupakan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Yah, mungkin terlalu sulit. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa." Kata Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

Ino menunduk saat Naruto pergi keluar dapur dengan tenang. Meninggalkan Ino yang bergetar di belakang sana seorang diri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ino melangkah keluar dapur dengan langkah bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan mudah.

"Aww!" Ino menumpahkan gelasnya pada jas hitam milik seseorang yang kini sedang mengibaskan tangannya pada jas itu. Ino menaruh gelasnya cepat dan berusaha membantu lelaki itu.

"Maaf, Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap Ino setelah mengambil tisu dari mejanya. Ino mendongak, mendapati Shimura Sai yang telah menjadi korban kecerobohannya. Sai tampak baik-baik saja karena kini lelaki itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa, ini akan kering." Hibur Sai setelah mendapati wajah panik Ino di depannya.

Ino menggeleng. Ia masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan noda bekas tehnya di jas milik Sai.

"Serius, ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya ketumpahan air teh tidak akan membunuhku, 'kan?" ledek Sai dan berhasil membuat gerakan tangan Ino terhenti. Ino mendongak, mendapati wajah Sai yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan mencucinya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Lirih Ino.

Sai menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum. Ia kemudian melepas jas hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino yang berdiri tegang di depannya.

"Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Kapan aku bisa mengambilnya darimu?"

Ino sempat terkejut sesaat. Kemudian, wanita itu mengambil jas milik Sai dan memeluknya di dada. "Besok. Aku akan mencucinya setelah jam pulang kerja nanti. Aku janji. Aku akan datang ke kantormu."

Sai terdiam sesaat. Lalu, lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Kau bisa mengantarnya jika benar-benar sudah bersih." Lalu, lelaki itu pergi ke lift hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja putihnya saja. Ino mengikuti langkah Sai pergi dan tersenyum saat pintu lift menutup dan Sai melambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

Naruto menggenggam gelasnya di ujung lorong dengan kuat. Ia baru saja melihat sebuah adegan _klise_ yang membuatnya marah tanpa bisa ia ketahui dengan jelas. Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, menatap Ino dari kejauhan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

.

.

Sasuke melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri di dekat teras menunggu seseorang. Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mendekati wanita itu dengan tekadnya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Sakura hampir saja melompat jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku menunggu Tuan Sai."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik langit yang bergerak menghitam dan menyebar luas di atas sana. Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu utama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sai akan muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu minum kopi sebentar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam netra kelamnya.

"Tentu saja," Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyetujuinya. "Aku akan menghubungi Tuan Sai agar tidak menungguku kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat ke nomor Sai dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kota dengan pemandangan pepohonan dan bunga sebagai daya tarik tersendiri di café mungil ini. Sakura merasa aman dan damai saat memasuki café yang sejuk dan beberapa pengunjung yang duduk menikmati pemandangan.

"Aku belum pernah datang kemari," kata Sakura setelah mereka memesan dua kopi susu dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Sakura berusaha memahami mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari dan mengenai pembicaraan yang terjadi di ruang rapat tadi, Sakura tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Shimura Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Dan semuanya tertolong saat pelayan datang membawakan kopi mereka dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Aku tebak. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mendongak, mendapati wajah sedih yang sedang disembunyikan Uchiha Sasuke mati-matian tertangkap lensa matanya.

"Entahlah. Aku berpikir aku menyukainya," jawab Sakura dengan suara rendah. Lalu, mata hitam Sasuke menusuk ke arahnya begitu tajam.

"Sai terlihat cocok untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Maksudku, mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia pria yang baik, bertanggung jawab, tidak memiliki reputasi yang buruk, dia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memiliki masalah yang besar."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maksudku, semua orang pasti menyukai dirinya. Tidak hanya aku." Sakura tertawa kemudian. Ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasanya yang tampak tegang karena beberapa kali Sasuke menatap dingin padanya.

Sasuke menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Sakura pun juga bertindak sama. Ia berusaha menahan wajahnya yang kerap kali memerah ketika ditatap lembut oleh lelaki yang duduk di depannya ini.

Debaran jantungnya juga kian menggila seiring semakin dalamnya pembicaraan mereka. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang lain saat mereka saling duduk bersama tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu mereka.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng. "Orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat umurku masih dua belas tahun. Aku tinggal bersama anak-anak lain yang terasingkan dalam sebuah panti sosial."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menegang di tempatnya. Sakura tersenyum saat mata kelam Sasuke beralih menatapnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama aku tinggal di sana tiga tahun terakhir. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru di sana, bermain bersama mereka, membantu Ibu panti menyiapkan makan siang dan seterusnya sampai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Sasuke memutar gelas kopinya dan menunggu Sakura bercerita.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, Sasuke." Putus Sakura. Percuma jika ia memaksa mengingatnya, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ada beberapa kilas memori yang hilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku memiliki masalah di dalam keluargaku. Aku berharap aku tidak punya orang tua sepertimu. Memilih untuk kesepian daripada harus merasakan siksaan batin terus-menerus." Sasuke mulai membuka dirinya. Dan Sakura mendengarkan ceritanya.

Sasuke menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun selain dirimu dan sahabatku, Naruto. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Jemari Sakura tanpa sadar bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang berada di atas meja. Lelaki itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam dari Sakura.

"Aku janji."

Sakura merasakan ada remasan kuat di tangannya. Netra hijaunya bergerak ke bawah dan melihat jemari mereka yang saling bertaut. Sakura berniat untuk melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk terus mempertahankan jalinan tangan mereka.

"Keluargaku termasuk orang terpandang sejak mereka masih muda. Ibu dan Ayahku terlahir sebagai pewaris kekayaan orang tua mereka. Semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya. Aku lahir dan mereka mungkin bahagia? Aku tidak tahu. Mereka memang membutuhkan anak laki-laki di keluarga. Dan setelah aku lahir, aku tumbuh dengan banyak pengawal yang menjagaku dari seekor kupu-kupu sekali pun. Aku begitu berharga untuk itu,"

Sakura masih mendengarkan.

"Sampai dimana usiaku menginjak sembilan tahun, dokter memvonisku kalau aku memiliki gangguan kejiwaan di dalam diriku. Entah apa itu, tapi aku merasa sangat mudah tersinggung, mudah marah, dan bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melukai seseorang."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu sekarang."

Sasuke menggeleng rendah. "Itu sudah lama berlalu dan dokter itu jugalah yang berkata kalau aku sudah sembuh dari segala penyakit kejiwaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang salah."

Sasuke menarik napas. "Aku pernah melukai Naruto, pernah melukai anak dari sahabat Ayahku ketika ada pesta di rumahku hingga anak itu mengalami cacat untuk seumur hidupnya. Ayah merasa sangat marah padaku, ia selalu memukulku setiap malamnya, Ibu selalu menangis dan tidak pernah berniat untuk menolongku atau mencegah Ayahku melakukan tindakan itu padaku."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat padanya. Sakura menatap jalinan tangan mereka dan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku juga pernah membunuh dua anjing kesayangan Ayah dengan kejam. Aku tidak tahu, aku melakukannya antara sadar dan tidak sadar."

Sakura mulai membuka suaranya. "Kau mengalami hari yang berat sejak kecil? Benarkah? Maksudku, orangtuamu selalu menyalahkanmu atas kesalahan kecilmu, melampiaskan segalanya di saat mereka lelah atau saat mereka memiliki masalah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Benar. Ayah sering kali memukulku dengan benda-benda kayunya, terkadang memakai sabuknya, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Aku benci mereka. Sampai dimana, nama keluargaku hancur karena diriku yang baru saja menghancurkan sebuah pesta resmi yang membuat mereka malu. Aku diasingkan, disembunyikan dari dunia luar selama satu pekan. Hanya pembantu rumah yang selalu menemuiku untuk memberiku makan dan terkadang mengajakku bermain."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Di saat umurku sepuluh tahun, Ayah memutuskan untuk membuangku di sebuah tempat sepi. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku dibuang, aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang, tidak tahu apapun. Sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita muda yang mengajakku pergi ke rumahnya dan ia merawatku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar malaikat."

"Benar. Tapi, aku menghancurkan segalanya. Aku selalu membuat keributan, berkelahi di sana-sini karena aku merindukan rumahku. Aku merindukan kamarku. Tapi, orangtuaku tidak pernah datang untuk melihatku."

Sakura menoleh ke jendela saat hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota. Pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Langit hitam mulai menyebar luas dan menimbulkan kilat menyala yang menakutkan.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke menaruh beberapa lembar uang yang ia selipkan di bawah gelas kopinya. Sakura beranjak mengambil mantel dan tas hitamnya. Pergi bersama Sasuke yang secara sadar menggandeng tangannya sampai ke mobil.

.

.

Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya. Membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam namun lelaki itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk kemudinya.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin masuk. Kau bisa berkunjung kapan saja kau mau." Kata Sakura akhirnya menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah pada rumah mungilnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Menatap Sakura baru beralih pada rumahnya. "Aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu? Kau mengizinkannya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura tertawa menyadari wajah Sasuke yang tampak bingung ketika menatapnya. Wanita itu bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke, memegang lengan itu dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa main kapan pun kau mau. Jika kau tidak malu ketika berkunjung ke rumah kecil ini."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak malu. Aku ingin sekali masuk ke dalam. Tapi, sudah malam dan hujan akan turun." Sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. "Bahkan, jika aku menjemputmu setiap paginya atau mengantarmu pulang, apa kau mengizinkannya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Membuat Sasuke yang menunggunya menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengerti. Masuklah, selamat malam."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan rendah. Sakura memandang mobil itu dari kejauhan, mengingat wajah Sasuke terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Wajah itu selalu sedih ketika menatapnya, meskipun Sakura sendiri menyadarinya kalau Sasuke lebih banyak menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam setelah air hujan mulai membasahi rambut bagian atasnya. Tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri akan jatuh sakit nanti, Sakura menutup pagarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kunci kamarnya, mendapati sosok Naruto yang duduk di kursi bar dapurnya dan menyesap anggur beralkohol miliknya dalam diam.

"Aku menunggumu sejak satu jam yang lalu." Ucap Naruto samar dan kembali meneguk anggurnya.

Sasuke melepas jasnya, ikut bergabung bersama Naruto setelah menarik kursi untuknya dan menuangkan sedikit cairan itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Apa ini karena wanita?" selidik Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh cairan memabukkan itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke meneguk birnya, ia butuh minum sekarang.

"Ino," kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke memegang gelasnya dengan tegang dalam beberapa detik, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja bar.

"Naruto, sadarlah, Ino sudah menolak lamaranmu. Dia memutuskan hubungan kalian begitu saja." Seru Sasuke dan sedikit memukul dada sahabatnya dengan keras.

Naruto tertawa, ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya. "Karena dirimu 'kan? Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu sejak kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku yang membuatnya masuk ke Perusahaanmu, aku yang membantunya menyelesaikan sekolahnya, aku yang mengajarkannya berbagai hal. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Sasuke merasa dadanya serasa ditikam sebuah pedang tajam dan menembusnya hingga dalam, meninggalkan bekas ketika pedang itu kembali ditarik keluar dari dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai, Ino. Kau tahu itu."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Kau mencintai wanita lain dan dia bersedih. Aku ingin dia kembali padaku. Tapi, percuma saja, Ino sepertinya akan mencari orang lain yang bisa membahagiakannya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Naruto kembali meminum anggurnya namun kali ini langsung melalui botolnya dan Sasuke membiarkannya. Membiarkan Naruto untuk melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kedekatan mereka, Sakura merasa dirinya kali ini benar benar dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Hubungannya dengan Sai sedikit merenggang pada awalnya. Sakura berusaha menjelaskannya. Dia dan Sai hanya sebatas seorang sahabat.

Sai sempat menyatakan cintanya. Namun, hati Sakura sudah terpaut pada sosok laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuknya. Laki-laki yang dicarinya selama ini selain bayang-bayang Shimura Sai di hidupnya.

Sai berusaha menerimanya meskipun berat. Dan hubungan mereka tetap berjalan baik walaupun kini Sakura tidak lagi pergi bersama dengan lelaki itu melainkan Sasuke.

Hanya ada Sasuke di pikirannya. Lelaki itu jauh lebih terbuka dan selalu melindungi dirinya apapun yang terjadi. Hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini. Saat Sakura keluar dari kantornya, mobil Sasuke sudah menunggunya di dekat parkiran direksi untuk menjemputnya. Sakura yakin, Sasuke pulang lebih awal dari jam berakhirnya kantor.

Sakura melangkah mendekati mobil Sasuke dan lelaki itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya, bergerak memeluk Sakura yang hanya tertawa di pelukannya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu masuk dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, baru dirinya mengikuti.

"Aku melihat Sai di kantorku sore ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana." Kata Sasuke saat mobil mulai berjalan keluar parkiran gedung.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. "Mungkinkah ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? Tapi, aku rasa tidak."

Sakura hanya diam. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan musik setelah Sasuke membiarkannya untuk memilih musik kesukaannya dan menyetelnya di dalam mobil. Sakura sengaja memilih musik yang beralun lembut dan menenangkan. Membiarkan mereka berdua larut di dalam keheningan.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sering keluar masuk rumahnya. Dan sejauh ini, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke merasa malu atau sungkan padanya. Atau menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bersedih. Sakura menyukai rumahnya dan sepertinya Sasuke juga.

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa hidup normal dan pergi dari sini selamanya."

Sakura menghentikan adukan sendok pada kopinya. Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi dapurnya. Menunggunya untuk membuatkan kopi mereka dan memilih untuk berbicara tentang hal lain yang menyenangkan.

Sakura menyerahkan salah satu kopinya untuk Sasuke. Membiarkan lelaki itu menikmatinya dan dia juga ikut menikmatinya. Senyum di wajah Sasuke membuatnya menghangat. Ada perasaan yang mengembang di dalam hatinya seiring kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Aku keluar dari panti sosial saat umurku tujuh belas. Aku merasa tertekan untuk banyak hal. Membuatku hampir terbunuh karena aku pernah mencoba untuk menusuk diriku sendiri dengan pisau dapur."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia menggeleng tak percaya saat Sasuke berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Tapi, adik dari Ibuku datang bersama Ibu Naruto dan Naruto untuk mengunjungiku. Mereka terkejut saat aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri dan Naruto berteriak histeris saat darah mulai muncul dari goresan pisau di kulitku."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit. Ibu panti sedang tidak ada di sana karena dia sedang sibuk oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja tertabrak sebuah mobil paginya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam saat mata kelam itu kembali menatapnya. Kali ini lebih dalam dan Sakura mulai tidak bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu. Wajah lelaki itu juga berubah sedih.

"Setelah keluar rumah sakit, aku dirawat oleh Bibiku. Dia tidak punya anak sejak menikah lima belas tahun oleh suaminya. Dia hidup sendiri bersama jutaan uang dan jumlah saham di beberapa Perusahaan orang tuanya."

Suasana lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Sakura bergerak untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan kembali ke kursi dapur.

"Orangtuaku tidak tahu kalau aku tinggal bersama Bibi sampai umurku dua puluh tahun. Aku memilih untuk hidup bersama Bibi sampai ia meninggal karena sakit. Semua hartanya turun padaku, termasuk saham dan beberapa emas di bank. Lalu, Ayahku datang untuk mengambil diriku, tapi aku menolaknya dan memilih untuk tinggal di hotel. Hanya Ibu Naruto dan Naruto yang tahu dimana aku tinggal saat itu. Aku sering berpindah tempat agar orangtuaku tidak bisa menemukanku."

Sakura hanya diam. Melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu terkepal di atas meja.

Sakura membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hidup mandiri setelah berumur dua puluh tahun. Ibu panti menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya, tapi aku menolak. Aku mengontrak rumah dan mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan. Aku menggunakan uang itu untuk bersekolah dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik,"

"Hidup kita sangat jauh berbeda 'kan?" kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tertawa. Kemudian, lelaki itu berdiri. Sakura mengikutinya berdiri, memeluk Sasuke yang membeku ketika Sakura memeluknya.

"Aku pernah mencintai seorang wanita. Tapi, aku menyakitinya," Sakura memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. Dan ia tidak merasakan tangan Sasuke balas memeluknya. "Dan kau tahu mengapa aku berusaha untuk sembuh? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terus berusaha untuk sembuh dan berhasil."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura, mencium wanita itu tepat di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum Sasuke beranjak keluar dari rumahnya dalam diam. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak menyusul Sasuke yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ada perasaan yang menghantamnya begitu keras di dalam hatinya. Perasaan sakit dan juga terluka yang amat sangat terasa.

Sakura menghapus air matanya saat keluar rumah dan pergi ke teras untuk melihat Sasuke yang mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari dalam halaman rumahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura duduk di kursi dapurnya. Memikirkan semua kata-kata Sasuke yang meluncur bebas begitu saja sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 _Aku cinta kamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya._

"Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku cinta kamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

Kepala Sakura semakin berdenyut ketika memikirkannya. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi apa dirinya. Dia tidak mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah ingat siapa Sasuke selain sebagai seorang atasan di sebuah Perusahaan ternama.

" _Aku cinta kamu."_

Sakura menangis saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Mendengar suara berat yang ia tahu sangat mirip dengan suara Sasuke yang menggema di dalam kepalanya. Sakura memegang gelas kopinya. Mencoba meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya.

 _ **PRAAANG**_

Gelas itu terjatuh bersama dengan lolosnya sebutir air mata dari netra teduhnya yang meluncur bebas ke bawah kakinya.

.

.

Naruto segera datang saat Sasuke menghubunginya untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Naruto menarik napasnya saat bertemu Sasuke bagai orang mati yang tengah duduk di sofa besarnya dan diam di sana.

Naruto beringsut mendekat, mencoba memegang bahu Sasuke yang menegang di telapak tangannya.

"Aku berkata kalau aku mencintainya," lirih Sasuke. Naruto ikut menegang di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin dia tahu siapa aku dan masa laluku. Aku tidak ingin dia lari lagi."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat setelah lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya dan mulai bernapas normal. Sasuke tampak lebih tenang saat ini. Tanpa alkohol, tanpa seks, tanpa wanita murahan.

"Alter ego ini membunuhku, kau tahu, Naruto? Aku berkali-kali mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri saat aku tahu kalau sisi lain diriku mencoba melenyapkan Sakura dari hidupku."

Naruto membuka suaranya. "Kau berhenti berkelahi saat Sakura datang ke panti itu dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temanmu. Menemanimu di saat kau kesepian, mengajarkanmu berbagai hal yang tidak kau tahu sebelumnya. Mengembalikan serpihan hatimu yang hilang karena orang tuamu. Mencoba menyayangimu walaupun dia tahu, kalau kau berbahaya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyimpan sosok lain di diriku. Sampai dimana sewaktu aku tertidur, aku merasa kalau aku baru saja melakukan hal kotor menyakiti seorang wanita. Lalu, aku mendapati Sakura yang menangis di sudut ruangan dan berkata kalau aku memperkosanya,"

Sasuke menarik napas.

"Dan itu benar."

.

.

 _Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja selesai membasuh tangannya. Dia baru saja membersihkan piring-piring bekas makan para penghuni panti. Umurnya memang masih lima belas tahun, dan ia sudah bisa membantu segala keperluan Ibu panti selain mencuci piring dan menyiapkan makanan._

 _Gadis itu naik ke lantai dua. Menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam legam sedang berbicara bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang gadis itu ketahui adalah keponakan dari sang Ibu panti. Anak itu berumur sama dengan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam itu, tujuh belas tahun. Berbeda dua tahun dengan dirinya._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum saat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam itu memanggilnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan menyebabkan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam hatinya. Ia menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki ini. Padahal, sudah berulang kali lelaki ini menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya, namun ia masih belum bisa membalasnya._

 _Lalu, gadis itu pergi ke kamarnya setelah berbicara hangat dengan mereka. Waktu sudah semakin larut, gadis itu sudah mengucapkan selamat malam pada sosok yang dicintainya. Ia sudah beranjak remaja, dan ia mulai mengerti arti perasaan yang tumbuh meskipun tidak begitu jelas memahaminya._

 _Gadis itu merasa matanya tertutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam dan tangannya diikat di tiang ranjang. Bibirnya ditutupi oleh lakban hitam yang terasa menyakitkan. Sebuah penyiksaan yang ia sendiri merasa takut untuk sekedar berteriak._

 _Lalu, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhnya yang bergoyang karena seseorang. Pangkal pahanya yang terasa sakit dan juga bagian belakang tubuhnya yang seperti dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang ia tahu, semua tubuhnya terasa terbelah, ikut teriris pedih seiring gerakan yang makin menggila di tubuhnya oleh seseorang yang ia tidak ketahui._

 _Ia telah diperkosa sampai ia tak sadarkan diri._

 _Gadis itu membuka matanya keesokan paginya. Melihat memar biru dan keunguan di tubuhnya. Noda darah di pangkal pahanya dan cairan lengket yang menempel di tubuh polosnya. Tidak ada lagi kain yang menutup matanya. Tidak ada tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Dia sudah bebas._

 _Saat kepalanya menoleh, ia mendapati sosok laki-laki sedang tidur dan bertubuh polos yang tersembunyi di dalam selimut tebal sebatas pinggangnya. Gadis itu menangis setelah berusaha meredam rasa terkejutnya._

 _Gadis itu memakai pakaiannya dengan tertatih, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam saat dirinya jatuh dari ranjang dan membuat sosok laki-laki yang tertidur itu terbangun. Kedua matanya membulat menatap tubuhnya. Gadis itu masih menangis di sudut ruangan. Mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di hati dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa sakitnya selain ini._

 _Gadis itu berteriak memakinya, tidak membiarkan sosok itu untuk berbicara sampai sebuah kata demi kata terucap di bibirnya membuat wajah tampannya memucat seketika._

" _Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Dan gadis itu keluar kamar dengan langkah berat. Menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya tanpa ia pedulikan siapa yang melihatnya dengan heran pagi itu._

 _Sosok itu tidak mengikutinya sampai keluar pintu. Gadis itu mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya, melawan segalanya yang terasa memilukan di hatinya. Sampai sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menghantam tubuhnya hingga terlempar sejauh mungkin dan ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi untuk beberapa lama._

.

.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang membisu di sofanya. Lelaki itu jelas sekali merasa bersalah. Tapi, bukan ini. Sasuke tidak selamanya bersalah.

"Sesuatu di dalam ini memberontak keluar ketika dia tahu kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak berniat untuk membiarkanku bahagia. Ia ingin selalu menjadi bagian di hidupku selamanya. Dan aku bertekad untuk melenyapkan selamanya. Tapi, gagal. Semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Naruto duduk dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri di atas pangkuannya. Mendengarkan Sasuke yang berbicara mengenai rasa sakitnya.

"Sakura koma selama tiga tahun. Dia tidak ingat apapun termasuk diriku. Bibi memberikan uang untuk Ibu panti agar Sakura masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi memulihkan ingatannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Saat aku dengan sengaja datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihatnya, dia tidak mengenaliku dan aku pergi. Menangisi diriku sendiri."

Naruto tanpa sengaja menatap beberapa buah foto yang berserakan di karpet tebal yang beberapa darinya sudah terlihat tua dan kotor namun masih terjaga dengan baik. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika melihat foto itu. Foto antara Sasuke dengan Sakura saat mereka masih bersama di panti dulu.

"Bibi memberiku semangat untuk terus melawan diriku yang lain. Sampai akhirnya dokter berkata kalau aku sudah sembuh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kalau aku tertidur dalam waktu yang lama dan selalu sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, menatap foto itu dengan wajah lukanya.

"Kau tidak melakukannya sendiri, Sasuke. Kau bersama Gaara. Keponakan dari pemilik panti itu juga sama kejamnya dengan bagian dirimu yang lain."

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Gaara menghilang setelah malam itu. Aku sendiri tidak sadar apa-apa. Seingatku, aku tidur di kamarku dan tiba-tiba aku terbangun saat Sakura menangis dan berteriak padaku. Bibi bilang, keponakan panti itu kembali ke rumahnya bersama orang tuanya dan tidak akan kembali. Bibi sudah mengurus segalanya."

Naruto hanya diam. Bersamaan dengan kebisuan Sasuke yang terasa mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak salah. Ia hanya korban dari segala keegoisan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia harus memakai kacamata agar matanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia menangis semalaman. Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah muncul di hidupnya dalam waktu yang lama. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Sasuke tidak pernah kembali.

Langit masih menggelap. Sakura sengaja untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke kali ini. Tidak hari ini dan selamanya.

Sakura berniat untuk pergi mencari tempat tinggal baru untuk sementara waktu dan mengurus surat pengunduran dirinya pada Danzo hari ini. Ia ingin segera pergi dan hidup layaknya seorang wanita normal yang tidak memiliki masa lalu apapun.

Sakura menaiki bis umum yang sudah beroperasi sejak pukul empat pagi. Ia sengaja mengambil tempat di pojok bis dan kembali menangis dalam diam di sana. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Semua kepingan memorinya kembali bersatu saat ia mulai merasakan tumbuhnya perasaan yang lain untuk lelaki itu.

Sakura menghapus air matanya saat dirinya sudah sampai di pagar gedung tempatnya bekerja. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan meminta tanda tangan atasannya untuk surat pengunduran dirinya.

Sasuke menghubunginya malam tadi dan Sakura tidak berniat menjawab pesannya maupun panggilan teleponnya. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan membuang kartunya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Naruto berlari ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya dan Naruto bertanya pada tetangganya kalau Sakura sudah keluar rumah sejak gelap tadi.

Sasuke menghela napas beratnya. Ini adalah resiko yang ditanggungnya. Dokter yang menangani Sakura saat wanita itu tengah menjalani rehabilitasi berkata kalau Sakura akan mengingat segalanya ketika mereka berdua bertemu dan Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Sasuke mencoba menebaknya.

Sakura jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan memori kelamnya kembali datang.

Naruto duduk dengan menopang dagunya di atas meja. Memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di kursi kerjanya. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

Jika, Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya. Ini akan membunuhnya. Bagian dari Sasuke yang lain sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tersisa darinya. Sasuke sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri berkat wanita itu.

Sasuke menggenggam gelas kosong di tangannya, memecahkannya dalam remasan yang kuat hingga melukai tangannya dan cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dari tangannya dan membasahi meja kerjanya.

Naruto mengambil perban dan beberapa obat antiseptic di kotak medis yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. Mencoba membantu sahabatnya yang masih diam tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi, Sasuke."

.

.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sakura. Kita masih bisa berteman, aku benar-benar sudah melupakannya. Rasa sayangku padamu hanya sebatas seorang sahabat saat ini. Dan jika Uchiha itu menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya. Aku serius."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya bergetar saat Sai menghalangnya untuk pergi. Surat pengunduran dirinya sudah diterima dengan berat hati oleh Danzo dan pria itu tidak mau menandatanganinya. Sakura masih bersikeras untuk keluar dan Danzo tidak bisa menghalanginya.

Manik kelam milik Sai mulai basah saat melihat Sakura menangis di depannya. Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kita akan tetap berteman selamanya. Aku selalu mendoakanmu bahagia, Sai. Apapun itu. Aku akan selalu ada di sini mendukungmu, memberimu semangat saat kau sedang dalam masalah. Dan jangan pernah membuat Kakekmu marah, kau janji?"

Sai berusaha tertawa. Ia memeluk Sakura saat wanita itu hendak melangkah keluar teras gedung. Sakura menghapus air matanya yang kembali turun. Melepas pelukan Said an mengelus lembut rahang lelaki itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pergi menuruni tangga teras dengan tertatih. Tokyo sedang masuk ke dalam musim penghujan. Hujan akan turun setiap harinya. Seperti saat ini. Sakura merasakan air yang turun dari atasnya seakan ikut menangisinya. Ia tidak peduli jika bajunya basah tertimpa air hujan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sai yang melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada Sai untuk terakhir kalinya. Meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan segudang kenangan mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Mereka sepakat untuk menjadi teman yang baik tanpa terbayang-bayang tentang perasaan Sai untuknya.

Sakura berjalan keluar gedung dengan ditemani air hujan yang ikut membasahi pakaiannya. Ia menoleh sekali lagi untuk melihat gedung kantornya tempatnya bekerja selama lima tahun terakhir ini dalam-dalam. Kalaupun ia menangis, ia tidak akan terlihat seperti menangis. Air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya cukup membantunya.

.

.

Ino melangkah pergi menuju ruangan Sasuke di lantai teratas gedungnya. Saat Ino hendak mengetuk pintu, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto yang tengah duduk mengobati telapak tangan Sasuke.

Ino memejamkan matanya, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam sana. Ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Dan juga darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Sasuke juga ia ketahui.

Bibir bawah Ino sedikit tergores karena gigitannya. Wanita mendekap kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba mempertahankan seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh saat ini juga.

Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Wajah terkejut yang sama juga ditampilkan oleh Ino. Ino menunduk, mencoba menghormati Sasuke yang melangkah melewati tubuhnya begitu saja.

Mata cerah Ino menatap Naruto dengan sengaja. Ino melihat adanya luka yang menari-nari di dalam lautan biru sana. Naruto hanya terdiam, tidak berusaha menyapa Ino barang sedikit saja.

Sasuke hampir saja melangkah masuk ke dalam lift saat lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sasuke berpikir kalau itu Naruto, tapi tidak. Itu Ino.

Ino menarik napas, "Aku akan mendoakanmu bahagia. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia," lirih Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam. Netra hitamnya beralih memandang Naruto yang berdiri membisu di belakangnya.

"Kita bisa berteman 'kan? Maksudku, di luar jam kerja? Aku akan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke memberi respon dengan anggukan yang membuat Ino terkejut. Ino tersenyum saat Sasuke memberikannya sebuah senyum samar dan mereka membuat kesepakatan. Mereka berteman.

Ino memandang Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam lift dan membawa lelaki itu pergi. Saat Ino berbalik, ia menemukan Naruto yang tengah bersandar sembari memandangnya dalam.

"Dan itu tidak berarti untuk kita berdua 'kan?" Lirih Naruto.

Dan Ino hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Sasuke berupaya keras untuk mencari Sakura kemana pun wanita itu pergi. Sakura belum benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Wanita itu pasti masih ada di sekitar tempat kerjanya.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota. Sasuke hampir kehilangan jarak pandanganya sesaat setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk memeluk tubuh mungilnya di dalam sebuah halte tua seorang diri di sana.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari untuk memeluk wanita itu meskipun mati-matian Sakura berusaha melepasnya.

"Kau masih membenciku." Lirihnya.

Sakura terdiam, tidak lagi memberontak atau bergumam kata kasar agar Sasuke mau melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke melepas jasnya. Menggunakan jas itu untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura yang bergetar karena menahan rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Pakaian Sakura sangat basah dari kemeja hingga rok hitam selutunya. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi juga tampak basah.

Keaadan Sakura jauh lebih kacau dari apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura masih diam. Bahkan, mata yang biasa menatap Sasuke dengan lembut itu, tidak lagi menatapnya. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang sepatu di bawahnya. Menahan kuat-kuat air matanya yang memberontak untuk segera melepas diri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Andai saja waktu itu kau mau mendengar penjelasan dariku, Sakura."

Sakura memilih untuk kembali duduk dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Bus malam yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Hujan semakin deras turun memngguyur tanah beraspal di bawahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Percuma saja jika ia terus mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya dan ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Ia bahkan rela jika dirinya menjadi tak termaafkan untuk selamanya karena perbuatan kotornya. Sasuke bisa mengerti.

Sakura menaruh mantel yang Sasuke berikan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena suhu dingin yang terasa menusuk kulitnya yang basah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau alami. Hanya kau yang tahu. Bahkan, Ibu panti sekali pun tak tahu apa yang aku alami selama bertahun-tahun." Lirih Sasuke.

Sakura masih diam.

"Malam itu aku sudah tidur. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat setelah makan malam. Aku pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur. Aku tidak ingat apapun."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Benarkah? Tapi aku melihatmu bersama Gaara malam itu."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena terkena tetesan air hujan dari atas atap halte yang bocor. "Itu bukan aku. Itu diriku yang lain. Dan aku berani bertaruh, diriku yang lain sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat kejadian itu!"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang mulai pucat. Tatapan matanya beralih memandang air hujan.

"Kau tidak ada di saat aku sekarat. Kau menghilang begitu saja!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Ini yang akan ia alami jika ingatan Sakura kembali pulih secara total dan wanita itu akan kembali membenci dirinya. Ini yang ia takutkan sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak menghilang. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, kau tahu? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu."

Sakura berani mendongak kali ini.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. "Saat kau melarikan diri dari kamar. Aku tidak mengejarmu, aku berpikir kau butuh waktu sendiri dan aku memang bodoh waktu itu. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri sampai detik ini.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Aku mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri. Berulang kali aku mencobanya tapi gagal. Aku selalu ketahuan. Aku berpikir jika kau mati, aku akan ikut mati bersamamu. Tapi saat dokter bilang kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Ada secercah harapan yang timbul di diriku kalau aku harus bertahan hidup."

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang terluka. Wajah lelaki itu masih belum bisa berpaling dari dirinya sedikit pun.

Sasuke yang selalu berwajah sedih ketika menatap dirinya.

"Lalu, Bibi menaruhku ke pusat rehabilitasi yang ditangani langsung oleh dokter kejiwaan. Aku berusaha sembuh dalam waktu yang lama. Tiga tahun. Sama seperti dirimu yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri."

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Saat aku berhasil melenyapkan separuh diriku yang lain. Aku kembali datang padamu. Bibi memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sadar. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, saat kau muncul dan melihatku, kau tidak mengenaliku."

Sakura bernapas berat dan terputus-putus selama beberapa saat. "Aku tidak ingat."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengingat segalanya."

Sakura berdiri saat melihat samar-samar cahaya lampu dari sebuah mobil yang menyinari jalan aspal di depannya. Sakura berharap itu adalah bus yang akan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari kehidupannya yang sekarang untuk selama-lamanya.

Sasuke menunduk, menatap ubin halte yang basah dengan lirih. Membiarkan Sakura melangkah menjauhinya.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mengakuinya, aku ikut berdosa karena malam kelam itu. Tapi, aku terlalu tertekan jika mengingat semuanya. Tidak hanya aku, Gaara, keponakan Ibu panti juga melakukannya padamu. Diriku yang lain sangat bersahabat dengan Rei Gaara waktu lalu, aku baru mengetahuinya. Mereka berencana untuk melakukan hal kotor itu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Di saat diriku lemah, mereka mengendalikannya. Dan saat aku mencoba mencari tahu dimana Gaara, dia menghilang."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Gaara tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun lalu. Itu yang aku dengar."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Bus yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung mendekat. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari ke sana dan segera pergi dari sini secepatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan terus seperti itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh diriku yang lain. Dia sudah mati. Aku berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Menatap punggung Sakura yang tampak bergetar.

Mobil bus yang akan membawa Sakura pergi telah tiba. Sasuke menahan napasnya saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sakura mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam perlahan-lahan, membuat goresan di hatinya semakin melebar.

"Jika, kau mau memaafkanku, datanglah ke taman dimana aku pernah menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana," kata Sasuke samar. Sakura mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam pintu sampai suara Sasuke yang sedikit keras membuatnya bergetar. "dan jika kau tidak datang, aku yang akan menghilang dari hidupmu untuk selamanya. Aku tahu itu yang kau inginkan dan aku akan menurutinya. Selamat tinggal."

Dan Sakura masuk ke dalam bus. Membiarkan bus besar itu membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri membeku di halte dengan menatap kepergiannya.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis kali ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

.

" _Sasuke, kau harus sembuh sekarang. Dirimu yang lain tidak akan pernah kembali jika kau mampu mengalahkannya. Kau harus hidup demi gadis itu, demi Bibi, demi sahabatmu, Naruto. Kami semua mencintaimu. Mencintai segala kekuranganmu dan apa adanya dirimu. Jangan membuat kau kehilangan cahayamu lagi. Orang tuamu akan menyesal suatu saat nanti karena pernah membuang permata mereka. Bagiku, kau permataku, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Kau juga anakku, segalanya."_

 _Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam pusat rehabilitasi dalam waktu yang lama. Tangan pucat wanita itu terulur untuk memeluknya dan Sasuke balas memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Menangis di dalam pelukannya keras-keras. Ia tidak peduli berapa umurnya, seberapa besar dirinya, ia tetap butuh penopang, butuh kasih sayang di dalam hidupnya._

" _Bibi akan menjaga Sakura untukmu. Buatlah dirimu nyaman di sini. Anggap saja Sakura sudah sadar dan ia menunggumu pulang. Bibi selalu ada di sini," Wanita itu mengacak rambut spike Sasuke dengan gemas. "Lihatlah, kau terlalu lelah. Kau pasti tidak tidur saat menunggu Sakura 'kan? Jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu. Bibi yakin kau bisa sembuh."_

 _Sasuke menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng dengan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke menahan napasnya saat menerima sebuah senyuman yang sering ia lihat selama ia tinggal bersama Ibunya, wanita ini begitu mirip dengan Ibunya. "Gaara sudah lama mati. Aku dengar, dia tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat bersama keluarganya. Kau tahu yang aku takutkan apa? Dirimu yang lain akan kembali bangun jika Gaara kembali datang ke kehidupan kalian. Di sisi lain, aku tidak mengharapkan lelaki itu tewas secepat itu, tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin dirimu bahagia. Buatlah semua mudah. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan yang buruk dengan bocah itu." Ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum._

 _Sasuke memeluk sekali lagi wanita itu dengan erat. Mencoba tersenyum di balik bahu rapuhnya._

" _Aku menyayangimu, Bibi. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi Ibu untukku."_

.

.

Sakura baru saja membeli cokelat dari toko kue terdekat. Memang, cokelatnya tidak seenak buatan pabrik cokelat yang biasa ia makan di kota. Namun, rasa cokelat ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Sakura begitu menyukai kue manis dan cokelat batang. Ibunya selalu membelikannya makanan ringan ini sejak ia masih kecil. Ini adalah obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Hanya cokelat dan kue manis yang bisa menghilangkan segala kesedihannya untuk sementara waktu.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mencari sebuah cokelat yang tersisa di dalam kantung plastiknya. Namun nihil. Cokelat yang dibelinya sudah habis dan persediaan kue manisnya juga sama.

Sakura mendesah berat, ia kembali menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Menatap pohon apel yang berbuah mekar dan basah setelah tertimpa air hujan semalaman. Rumput yang ada di bawahnya juga terlihat tumbuh dengan subur.

"Ambilah."

Sakura memundurkan wajahnya saat mendapati ada uluran tangan lain yang di hadapannya dengan dua buah cokelat batangan di genggamannya. Sakura tersenyum, mencoba melihat siapa pemilik tangan baik hati ini.

Senyumnya sempat luntur dalam beberapa waktu yang lama. Sampai kembali terbit setelah lelaki itu memasang wajah penuh lembut dan senyuman samar muncul di bibirnya.

"Cokelatmu habis. Aku punya cokelat yang aku beli. Sayangnya, aku begitu bodoh untuk melupakan fakta kalau aku benci makanan manis."

Sakura tertawa rendah. Ia mengambil cokelat itu dari genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku berpikir kau tidak akan datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Menatap langit-langit kebiruan yang terang di atas sana.

"Seharusnya, aku yang berpikir seperti itu. Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku masih yakin kalau kau akan datang."

Sakura tersenyum, menatap pohon apel itu dengan sebuah sinar di kedua matanya. "Aku memikirkannya setiap malam. Mencoba melupakan dan memaafkan segalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, terasa berat jika aku harus benar-benar pergi darimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Itu berarti kalau kau mencintaiku."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau terlalu yakin."

"Aku sangat yakin." Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura tertawa.

"Ya, baiklah terserah. Sejak dulu aku tidak berkata apa-apa tentang perasaanku padamu 'kan? Sepertinya saat ini sudah tertebak," ucap Sakura sembari tertawa ketika menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya, "Tapi, ini semua berkat dua cokelat ini." Lanjutnya dengan mengacungkan dua cokelat batangan sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus menerpa wajah bahagia mereka. Tidak ada momen yang terbaik saat ini selain menemukan rumah untuknya pulang.

Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tersenyum lembut ketika tatapan mata Sasuke bertemu dengan matanya. Sakura sudah berjanji untuk melupakan segalanya. Ia tidak akan bangun dari kematian jika tidak ada Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya. Selalu ada di sampingnya meskipun lelaki itu sedang berjuang membunuh bagian dari dirinya.

.

.

"Aku punya kejutan sebenarnya untukmu," Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang saat mereka pergi untuk menuju sebuah rumah mungil di sebuah pedesaan.

Sakura memutar matanya. Namun, ia tertawa.

Sasuke menginjak pedal remnya saat ada mobil lain berkecepatan tinggi yang tanpa sengaja menggores sisi samping mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Hampir saja mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Mobil merah itu berhenti di depannya. Pengemudinya sepertinya tampak sadar karena sudah berbuat sesuka hatinya dan melanggar peraturan yang terjadi. Sasuke berharap kalau pengemudi itu tidaklah mabuk.

Sakura menahan napasnya saat ia hampir saja masuk ke dalam jurang jika Sasuke tidak mengendalikannya dengan baik. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan keluar mobil diikuti dirinya.

Pengemudi mobil kurang ajar itu keluar. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika seperti mengenal sosok itu dari belakang. Begitu juga Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenangnya menunggu sosok itu untuk meminta maaf.

Sosok itu berbalik. Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada Sakura terlepas detik itu juga. Napas mereka tercekat satu sama lain ketika sosok itu memandang mereka dengan tidak kalah terkejutnya.

Sasuke memucat. Sama dengan Sakura yang ikut membeku di sampingnya.

"Gaara."

Sosok itu—Rei Gaara melepas topeng terkejutnya dan berganti dengan sebuah senyuman. Tidak, bukan senyuman tulus. Tapi lebih pada sebuah seringai. Seringai menyeramkan.

"Halo, Sasuke, Sakura, kita bertemu lagi," katanya dengan seringai lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu teman lama di sini."

Dan Sasuke merasakan ada sosok lain yang bangun di dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya serasa mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Lihat words dan wow. Saya nulis 11k+ untuk oneshoot kali ini. Gatau, saya nulis dengan cerita yang ngalir begitu saja. Semalaman saya nulis ceritanya dan beberapa kali harus ganti sana-sini karena ide cerita yang agak awwakward.

 _Well, hai Dinda! I'm sorry for belated fic as your request! Hmm, ini mah bukan kayak request kamu ya, ini jauh banget pastinya dari beberapa saran yang kamu kasih ke aku. But seriously, aku gabisa bikin cerita dengan beberapa ide itu. Jadi, gapapa ya, kalau aku bikin kayak gini? Hehe._

Saya gatau mau buat sequel apa engga. Kayaknya gaperlu ya? hehe. Kan udah dijelasin semua di sini, dan anggap aja Gaara ama Sasuke berteman lagi gitu /jeder

Alurnya kecepatan? Namanya oneshoot. Saya buat selambat mungkin but fail kayaknya.

Saya nyelipin Ino, Sai, lalu Naruto karena ada beberapa request yang masuk buat karakter pair Sai Ino, tapi saya gabuat di sini jadi jelas. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga hasik. Udah tahu kan untuk ending mereka? wkwk. Silakan menebak sendiri.

For the last, saran dan reviewnya sangat ditunggu. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ffn begitu saja. Saya sedang dalam masa ujian dan beberapa kali harus pergi ke luar kota untuk alasan tertentu. Jadi, terima kasih yang mau memberi saya harapan dan semangat untuk menunggu cerita-cerita saya. _I love you guys, very much._

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
